


Beginning as Friends

by Paranoid_Psycho_Pyro



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rather what i consider fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 09:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paranoid_Psycho_Pyro/pseuds/Paranoid_Psycho_Pyro
Summary: Caleb wants his books, Molly has an idea.





	Beginning as Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnight_Ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Ophelia/gifts).



> This is my first foray into the Critical Role fandom. I'm still getting familiar with the characters, and there's more in the works, so lets hope this is the beginning of good things.

Molly slipped into the Leaky Tap with his usual flair, a wide smile on his face. It had been a genuinely good day. He’d found some new clothes that were well suited to is personality, he’d had a relaxing morning at the bath house, and they had a huge job lined up that would cause a little chaos for this sleepy little city.

He swaggered up to the bar and ordered a drink, turning to see Jester had found another game. It looked like she was playing honestly and doing well. It might actually teach her the benefit of doing so. Nott was at her elbow, watching the proceedings. Beau, Fjord, and Yasha all appeared to be missing in action for the moment, which was fine. Yasha could take care of herself and Fjord would keep Beau out of trouble.

In a corner, candle burning low, was their resident wizard, book in hand. Frumpkin was sprawled out on the table being scratched by Caleb’s unoccupied hand. 

Molly’s smile slipped a little as his drink was delivered and added to their growing tab. They would have to address that eventually, he mused. The tavern was relatively affordable, but they were going to be there for quite a while, waiting for Jester’s package to arrive. Add that to Jester’s growing tab at The Pillow Trove, and they were looking at a hefty bill by the end of their stay in Zadash. He shook his head and drew his attention again to the Wizard in the corner.

He studied Caleb from afar, wondering idly about his back story. He didn’t particularly care, honestly, unless it put them all in danger. It hadn’t put the group in danger, yet, but it seemed to be a threat to Caleb. The incident with that damned Manticore came to mind, but they could deal with that problem gradually. 

Caleb’s obvious PTSD was, he mused with a devilish smile, a problem of its own. He had a few ideas of what could be in the man’s past, but he wasn’t about to announce those ideas to the rest of the group. Beau wasn’t exactly quite about her personal disgust with the Empire.

Caleb stowed his book and Molly took the opportunity to push off the bar and saunter over. “Caleb,” he greeted casually as he dropped into one of the chairs and throwing his legs into another.

“Mollymauk,” Caleb replied softly. He reached up to stroke Frumpkin, “how can I help you?”

“It’s more how I can help you,” Molly said. “As it happens, I have a plan to get you access to your bookshop.”

Caleb’s whole body froze. “I would be … very grateful, should we succeed.”

Molly’s grin was all teeth. “We will.”

“And how do you propose we go about this?” Caleb asked.

Molly reached out to scratch Frumpkin’s ears. “Do you have any spells that allow you to connect with other people the way you do Frumpkin? I know Nott has her little communication spell. I’d be willing.”

Caleb frowned. “I don’t have a spell that can use you as I do Frumpkin.”

Molly’s smile faltered slightly. “What about a spell that just lets you use my eyes?”

Caleb shifted. “I would prefer to go myself.”

Molly sighed. “Caleb …” He shook his head. “That would mean you have to change into new clothes. Let me help you.”

Caleb’s head dropped, his hand stilling on Frumpkin’s fur, as if deciding on a course of action. He shook his head and took out a quill and parchment and began writing.

He folded the page and passed it to Molly while pulling out a sack of gold pieces. “These are some of the authors I will be willing to read and some gold. I don’t have any spells that can help with your plan, but I appreciate your help, Molly.”

Molly inclined his head. “Of course.” He finished his drink and stowed the two items before rising and making his way over to where Jester was just wrapping up a hand of cards. He leaned over her shoulder, next to her ear. “Come on, Little sister,” He whispered in Infernal, “Lets go make our friend’s day.”

“How?” Jester asked, looking up.

Molly smiled. “We’re going to get Caleb his dirty books.” He looked at her partners, and smiled, switching to Common. “If you’ll excuse us, gentlemen.” He said. “I need to borrow our sweet Jester.”

“You guys have been super awesome.” Jester said, picking up her winnings and standing with Molly. “This has been really fun. I hope we can play again. Nott, you should go to Caleb, Okay? Molly and I are going to run some errands.”

“Okay,” Nott squeaked, skittering off.

Jester and Molly made their way out of the Leaky Tap and towards the Tri Spire district. 

“How did you talk Caleb into letting you get his books?” Jester asked.

“Oh, I was just really nice about it.” Molly said. 

“So, what is the name of this place, again?” Jester asked.

“Chastity’s Nook.” Molly answered. 

Jester skipped ahead as they cut through the town. Molly swaggered along at his own leisurely pace. They were stopped briefly at the guard gate, where Jester dazzled her way through, flashing her key and skipping off. The guards eyed him suspiciously but didn’t stop him now that they weren’t accompanied by, he was certain, Caleb and Nott specifically.

Jester he found headed down an alley beside what appeared to be a casino. He followed only to find himself on the doorstep of the very place he was looking for. 

Jester smiled wide. “I’ve been doing some exploring the last few days.”

“I can see that.” Molly said, ducking inside. He made his way to the person behind the counter. 

“Welcome.” The humanoid female said with a sweeping gesture. “how can I help you?”

Molly reached into an inside coat pocket and pulled out the list of authors Caleb had given him. “Do you have anything by these people?”

“We have several,” She said, looking around the shop. “Follow me, please.”

Thirty minutes later he had a burlap sack full of fifteen carefully selected and stowed books slung over his shoulder. Not all of them had been bought with Caleb’s money. He’d left the wizard some gold for his tools. 

He was feeling pretty good about the day’s adventure. He and Jester made their way back to the Leaky Tap. Beau and Ford were back and drinking joyously at the bar. Yasha as sitting back a way, eyeing their monk covertly, making him smile. The woman deserved some good in her life.

Jester bounced her way through the crowd to meet up with Fjord and Beau at the bar. A more detailed scan told him Caleb had removed himself from his usual spot in the corner. Nott and Frumpkin were missing as well.

He turned and made his way up to Caleb’s room. He found him once again buried in a book, Nott busy with her alchemy kit in the corner.

Caleb looked up and shot to his feet. “Molly!”

Molly smirked and gently set the sack on the table. “A couple of these are gifts,” He said. He pulled Caleb’s change out and put it on the table as well.

Caleb pounced on the sack, practically salivating. He made pleasurable little noises with each new book he put his hand on, and it made Molly’s imagination run wild. 

Caleb looked up at him with a smile as the books were finally revealed. “Thank you, Molly.”

“It’s nothing.” Molly said. 

Caleb shook his head. “It’s not. It’s … everything, Molly. Thank you.”

Molly’s smile gentled, beginning to understand the depth of tis man’s need for books. “You’re welcome,” Molly said softly.

Caleb moved faster than he expected, stepping into Molly’s space and taking hold of the sides of is coat. He pulled himself up and Molly forced his body to remain still. His mind flashed to the moment in the Manticore den, where he’d pressed his on lips to Caleb’s forehead in a gesture of comfort and worry. The moment in the sewer where he’d pressed in close, partially to be sure that the wizard had been paying attention to him, but also to get close, feel that strange little flutter again. He knew Caleb didn’t just not deal with physical contact well, but that the man could very probably have a full blown panic attack if pushed beyond his boundaries. Molly was determined not to scare him off.

It was gentle. Hesitant. A feather light brush of soft lips on purple flesh, before it was gone, and Caleb was back at the table, sorting through titles. It left Molly almost reeling, though. Caleb would often times reach for Nott, whom he’d known for some time, but even casual physical contact between him and another party member that wasn’t Nott. And yet …

Molly smiled and leaned against the door for a few minutes, just watching Caleb, off in his own little world, trying to decide which book to read first. With a sigh that was almost wistful, Molly turned to return to the bar, where Yasha had a drink waiting for him.

“So?” She asked.

“Baby steps.” Molly said, grinning devilishly into is tankard.


End file.
